1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strain relief device for use with multiple conductor flat flexible cable connectors.
2. The Prior Art
There are many well known strain relief devices for use with multiple conductor flat flexible cable connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,957 discloses a multi-part assembly including a connector base member 22, a keeper member 44, a cover member 50, and a strain relief member 70. Such an arrangement has the obvious disadvantages of being expensive to produce and difficult to assemble. The multi-part arrangement also requires keeping track of all the parts during assembly.
Another known strain relief device is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,885.
Most of the known strain relief devices all have their own unique problems and/or difficulties. High on the list of problems is they are usually separate pieces from the remainder of the connector. Thus there is the problem of the strain relief cover being lost during assembly or repair or subsequently inadvertently becoming detached from the connector itself.